Bertha (Nomad of Nowhere)
Bertha the Bearded Stronglady is a minor antagonist in the Rooster Teeth animated webseries Nomad of Nowhere. She is a circus performer who works for Bailey Twindleweed and a member of Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four. She was voiced by Matt Hullum, who also voices Sarge in Red vs. Blue. History While not much is known about Bertha's past, Twindleweed does reveal that she and the other members of the Phenomenal Four are ex-bounty hunters. In "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus", Bailey Twindleweed sets up his circus in the middle of the desert, where the Nomad, Skout, and Toth find it and decide to attend the show. Bailey Twindleweed introduces himself, then claims he knows the Nomad is there. The real Nomad tries to disguise his face using cotton candy as a beard, but is picked randomly from the crowd to join Twindleweed in the ring, where he shows of a puppet Nomad that is then thrashed by Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four, with Bertha piledriving it and throwing it to Lazarus' lizard. However, when Twindleweed forces the Nomad to applaud, he accidentally uses his magic and brings a popcorn bucket to life, tipping off the circus, Skout, and Toth to his being there. The Phenomenal Four capture the Nomad, with Bertha beating him to the ground so that Killjoy can inflate a balloon around his waist to carry him to the lizard cage, where Trixie shoots him down and into the cage. Toth and Skout come down and attempt to negotiate a trade in exchange for a reward. However, Twindleweed wants the reward all to himself and refuses a trade. As he and the others are arguing with Toth, the Nomad manages to escape by befriending the lizard. Twindleweed tries to get the Phenomenal Four to capture him again, but Bertha stops to fight Toth and prevent her from taking the Nomad for herself. However, Toth simply cuts Bertha's beard with her axe, causing Bertha to recoil in shock. Howver, Bertha angrily throws Toth away, then goes after the Nomad, who climbs up the tent support. Bertha begins punching it to make it shake, but topples a canon on top, which falls on top of her and traps her. The Nomad then fires the canon at Killjoy and Trixie, who are carried off into the sky. Toth and Twindlewood both try to capture the Nomad, but the Nomad notices money under Twindleweed's top hat. When the Phenomenal Four land, he brings the hat to life and makes it jump off of Twindleweed's head, revealing a stash of money; profits from the circus that he had been hiding so he did not have to share with his performers. Bertha and the other performers angrily grab Twindleweed, stuff him into a canon, and fire him into the sky. The Phenomenal Four tell Toth and Skout they do not want the Nomad anymore, but the last canon firing brings the tent down on top of them. Personality Bertha is gruff and brutish, and acts in violent and barbaric ways. However, she is also dimwitted, only knowing how to rely on her strength to solve problems. She is shown to be loyal to Twindleweed, but only up until Twindleweed's treachery is revealed. Gallery Images PFour.png Snip20180414 2.png Snip20180414 7.png Snip20180414 8.png|Bertha learning of her boss' treachery. Snip20180414 9.png|Bertha getting revenge. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 4 - The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Female Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Contradictory Category:Enigmatic Category:Mercenaries Category:Necessary Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Fighters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Western Villains